


MY CHEM IMAGINES: The Ultimate Ship Book

by frankierose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, Self-Harm, Tags Are Hard, gerard's trying, maybe mature?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierose/pseuds/frankierose
Summary: I take requests obviously. CHOSE NOT TO USE WARNINGS BECAUSE SO FAR I'VE ONLY WRITTEN ONE STORY SO... MIGHT CHANGE THAT LATER LOL.I am also ok with writing ships within the band!! (frerard, whatefver idk thats the only oone i really know lol)Hope you enjoy :3
Kudos: 5





	1. INTRODUCE YOURSELF. (welcome to this book!)

hi x] i'm sam and i'll be ur WRITER FOR TODAY!!!

i swearrr im better at writing than ud think LOLZ

UHHHHHM, to kick things off i will be writing a gerard x reader..... but while u wait for that to come out!!!!!! send REQUESTS x3 (i prefer softy romance fluff but... req whatever u want LOL)

i might not write that much bc motivation is 0 for me a lot but ill try my best ok!!!

luv uuuu

<3


	2. gerard x f!reader || midnight visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee visits you at night. Things get a bit.. chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine, your very close friend Gerard Way visits you in the middle of the night - cold, lonely, maybe a little drunk??
> 
> Song recommendations: The Sharpest Lives, Sleep, I Don't Love You, This Is How I Disappear  
> TWs: SAD GERARD AHEAD, Self harm, lots of blood and lots of crying. Don't read if you're uncomfy with this stuff xP

_Clink, clink, clink, clink._

_**CLINK CLINK.** _

You're startled awake from a noise coming outside of your bedroom window. Either someone is trying to break in (why on the second floor???) or you're hearing things.  
You slide your phone over towards you to check the time. It's 2:36 in the morning. Why the absolute FUCK would someone be doing this at this time??  
  


There's another loud clink.

  
You grumble and take all your blankets off of you and pull your blinds up.

There's a blurry silhouette of someone outside of the window, backlit from the street lamps behind them - they wave??? You have no idea what the fuck is going on and you're absolutely too goddamn tired for this.   
Stumbling over to the light switch, you swiftly flick it up. Going back over to the window, the person is much more identifiable. Although you have no idea how he got up here - and is STILL up here, there's almost no foot room out there.  
  
You struggle to open your shitty window but you get there eventually.  
  
Yup, it's _him._ The man who has NO goddamn boundaries obviously _. Mister Gerard Way._

"Jesus Christ, what took you so long?" he says, shooting you a grin. "Was starting to get cold feet, quite literally."  
  
You sigh as the ink haired man climbs into your bedroom through the open window, a cold draft flowing through your room now.

"So, care to explain why you're knocking on my bedroom window - which keep in mind, is on the second fucking floor - in the middle of the night?" Your tone of voice is clearly agitated as you cock an eyebrow, looking him dead in the eye.  
His eyes are red and puffy, yet somehow sunken in at the same time. They're dull. Empty. Tired.

He shifts uncomfortably, looking away. "..Shit, dude, you really put me on the spot here."  
  
"Answer honestly, Gee."  
His voice is offputtingly monotone. He hesitates, but smiles sadly at you, finally making eye contact.  
  
"I don't.. feel comfortable being alone right now," he pauses, his voice wavering slightly. You can hear his breaths become shaky. "...and you're the only person I can really trust to hang out with me at this time, y'know?"

Shit, was not expecting that. There's an awkward silence between the two of you as you ponder what to reply with. Gerard fiddles with his sleeves, tugging them down every single time he moves or fidgets.  
  
"Fuck, alright, okay, I'm definitely not going to be able to sleep now, so.. what do you wanna do till morning?" You finally speak up, rubbing your eyes as they're still foggy.

"Ah, well.. Maybe we could play video games or watch some shitty tv shows?" He says, still struggling to make eye contact with you, as he fidgets with his hands nervously. "But first, mind telling me where your bathroom is? I really need to take a piss."  
  
Gerard grins as your face scrunches up. He's so descriptive, isn't he?  
"God, it's the second door down the hall."  
He nods, giving you a slight smile as a silent 'thank you', hopping off your bed to find the bathroom.  
  
You hope he's okay. (he's not. trust me.)

\--  
 **POV CHANGE .. Gerard's PoV**  
((SELF HARM WARNING!!! pls pls be careful here!!!))  
\--

Fuck.  
Shit.  
Dammit, that's not the bathroom.  
  
I don't even remember what she said, why wasn't I listening?  
I open one of the doors, FINALLY finding the bathroom.  
  
Shit, okay. Have to be stealthy about this. Don't get blood anywhere. Don't-  
Wait, should I really be doing this? Here? (Y/N) would admittedly fucking destroy me, and not in a good way.  
My hands are shaking. My chest hurts, it feels like I can't breathe. God, I _really_ didn't wanna cry here.  
I manage to (somehow) raid the cupboards for.. that. Thing, that thing I _need. I found it._  
  
I roll up my sleeves.  
Scars, fresh and old, cover my arms.   
All she had was a package of shitty dollar store razors, but.. I'll use what I can get.  
  
My hand won't stop shaking. 

_"Answer honestly, Gee."  
"Gee."_

..I put the razor to my arm, somewhere that hasn't already been sliced open. (recently, at least.)  
  


And I..

..there's blood running down my arm now. At this point, there's a pool of tears mixed with my fresh blood.  
  
How truly, fucking pathetic am I? 

"Gee? You doing alr-"  
FUCK. The door the door the door the door the door-

\--  
 **POV CHANGE .. Third Person (limited) PoV**  
\--

_'It's been a while. Is he doing alright?',_ you begin to wonder. Is he sick or something?  
Maybe you should check up on him - wouldn't hurt, right?

You walk over to the bathroom door, putting your ear up to it and knocking on it lightly. "Gee? You doing alright in there?"  
  
Shuffling and the closing of cupboard doors is heard from the other side. The door becomes locked- did he forget to lock it? Who forgets to lock the bathroom door?  
You can hear him breathing erratically and franticly, mumbling things you can't make out under his breath.

"Gerard. What the fuck are you doing?"  
It stops. The noise stops. He stops.  
There's only.. one noise now. It's worse than the others, it's worse than any other noise you've heard.  
  
He's sobbing.

"Gee.. Can I come in?"  
  
It stops for a moment, only hiccups are heard. The door unlocks.  
You open the door, to be met with a frazzled Gerard sitting on the toilet, sobbing silently with his hands through his hair. The bathroom is a mess - looks like he didn't do that great of a job cleaning up after himself (you were kinda sudden though.)  
  
God, he looks up at you, smiling. Fucking smiling. You feel... pity. He's pitiful, he's.. broken. You always knew Gerard was kinda kooky, maybe a little fucked up but.. Guess you two weren't that close after all.  
There's blood on his face, all over his arms. He's just looking at you, neither of you can talk. You're shocked, he's heartbroken.  
  
Finally, the sobbing (and or laughing noise) coming from Gee is cut off by a loud SNIFF.  
"So. Should we.. talk about this sh-shit or what?"  
His voice is still wavering, hiccuping through his sentences. He looks as if he could break out in tears at any moment.  
  
"Yeah, I think that'd be smart," You reply, walking over to him and somehow sitting next to him on the edge of the toilet.   
"..Can I?" You gesture to his arms. He lets out a shaky sigh and flips them over, wrist side up, hands shaking.

That's a lot more than you were expecting. There are lots of scars, but the most disturbing part is the fresh ones are still gushing out blood.  
  
"Gerard..." You start, but you're cut off by his breath hitching as he starts crying again, laughing through his tears.

"F-Fuck, god I'm sor-sorry, (Y-Y/N)," He says, struggling to get through his sobs. "I ne-never meant for this t-to happen. I.."  
You just shush him, rubbing his back to comfort him.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to lecture you, I just want you to know that I'm here for you okay?"  
He looks up at you with that same, sad smile from earlier, and those same eyes. But maybe, just maybe there's a little bit of hope in there.

"Thank you. (Y/N), I.. I love you so, f-fucking much," he replies, wiping his eyes and nose. You two just share a moment in silence. You loved him too, but he already knows that.  
  
  
"We'll get through this together, one step at a time."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((a/n: AHHHH my first story... i hope u liked it :3 IT MADE ME SAD READING IT SO II HOPE IT MAKES U SAD!!!! ty for reading ^^))

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii notes time xp  
> i posted this also on tumblr (your-fav-my-chem-imagines) and on wattpad (addicted-to-my-chem, DASHES not underscores)  
> so yes these are my stories don't worry ^^
> 
> u can check them out on those said websites too!!  
> https://your-fav-my-chem-imagines.tumblr.com  
> https://www.wattpad.com/824975473-my-chem-imagines-x-readers-introduce-yourself
> 
> enjoy the fics!! :3


End file.
